I will not be bound
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: Song Fic Thoughtless, originally done by KoRn, but, I chose the version by Evanescence, I don't think there is a difference. This fic was written a long long time ago. KagxInu. Kagome is captured by Naraku, but, Kagome as stubborn as she is, doesn't give


All of my hate cannot be bound

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming

Now you can try to tear me down

Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming

A miko glared up at the man with long black hair laughing deeply with his crimson colored orbs locked on her. She breathed heavily, her limbs were heavy and weak from exhaustion, her mind seemed clouded with the same things. However she continued to stare at the man. He looked back at her, no longer laughing he turned his whole frame coated in the purple outfit. He examined her figure, her long alabaster limbs tangled among his dark green thorny vines that had scratched his skin and decorated it with randomly placed lines of blood. A small green skirt, which originally came down to her mid-thighs, only covered her now in its tattered form; it barely provided any cover at all.

Her miko aura seemed to multiply with the hate she had for the man as he took another step closer, he grinned at her hatred for him. "Oh Kagome, what a shame, you have lost it all now haven't you?" The man asked in his dark voice. His mouth became twisted with a smile instead of a smirk; he lifted up his hands in front of himself and allowed for magic to flow from them, they created a glass-like purple tube around the young miko who gasped in surprise as the barrier formed. He grinned, lifting up his hands causing the tube to begin to fill with a liquid.

She screamed loudly, fearing it would be his miasma but discovered as it hit her foot, it was nothing more that water; she instantly silenced herself and turned her blue-gray eyes from her foot back up to the hanyou trying to kill her, and she began to sing, a song she knew he wouldn't understand but she sung it anyways it was called "Missing." He only laughed at her beautiful singing voice and her glares at him and her passion in her words even though she was so weak. "Foolish wench." He sneered watching the water come up past her knees quickly. She continued singing with the utmost passion. "He won't come to save you! You aren't pure anymore your maiden hood has been stolen, just give up!" He yelled seeing her still try to pry loose. He didn't know what he was getting so upset, maybe he did have some doubt within him, the little bitch had proved to have some surprises in her.

Time passed and soon the water was up to her neck, he was grinning fully, until she released a powerful blast of miko energy shattering the glass-like material that was surrounding her and almost drowning her in the water; through this, she had pried herself loose from the vines. She was still on the ground, glaring up at him with a smirk of victory. He felt himself burn with a rage deep within his soul and his body seemed to become engulfed within the newfound rage. He quickly walked over to her, almost in a run. He lifted up his hand and rained his fist down on her, on the impact she flew back and skidded on the dirt ground for a few feet, causing a small dirty-white cloud to raise up. "I will see you screaming!" She yelled as she lifted up her head, flipping her head so it rearranged her ebony locks to their original position.

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies

Pushing all the mercy down, down, down

I want to see you try to take a swing at me

Come on, going to put you on the ground, ground, ground

Why are you trying to make fun of me

You think it's funny, what the fuck you think it's doing to me

You take your turn lashing out at me

I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me

Kagome's mind went deeper, almost like a book she flipped through her memories and soon her fantasies- - which had changed drastically since she met Naraku, that horrible hanyou. She remembered at what he had done to her, once she returned to her friends for not even a full hour, the looks of pity they gave her when they figured out what he had done with her. Miroku's sapphire eyes were wide with the emotion she dreaded and his form clearly echoed he wanted to take her in his arms and protect her like an older brother, but for fear of a misunderstanding he stood next to the demon slayer, Sango. Her magenta eyes also showed mercy, but they were coated and showed some understanding for how Kagome felt. But, the youngest one standing on the monk's robe covered shoulder - - the small kit, showed eyes filled with horror and pity for his surrogate mother, he lightly shook his head causing his red hair to fallow his actions, he denied such an action could happen to someone so close to him; She even remembered the ever so slightly cold breeze that blew by them, and the smells of the forest, as fresh and pure as ever, until the point Naraku had snatched her right in front of her friends quick than imaginable; she remembered her eyes could only see that dark purple and only smell the horrible musky stench of Naraku and all of his potions.

They had pity on her, and therefore had mercy; she didn't want it, she shook her head, she was stronger than this, she wouldn't let Naraku win. Her eyes flashed for a second when her memories transitioned to the blow he had just laid on her face, she saw it slow motion in her mind; his crimson orbs were filled with fear… Of what? It didn't matter, she would kill him for all that he had done, she would send him into the ground, but first she had to get him on it though. She pushed herself into a sitting position before forcing both of her weak and shaking thin legs under her. She would've brought a hand over to cover her exposed alabaster breasts, but there was no point, not anymore.

He watched her weak form stand and he laughed once she looked at him with such contempt, "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny what you doing to me?" She screamed at him. He slowly approached her and watched her form shrink back for a second, but she quickly retaliated against her instincts and moved back bravely. Right then, there was nothing Kagome wanted more than to see him crying in front of her; she knew it was cold, but after what he had done to her, what he had done to Sango and Miroku but most of all what he did to Inu Yasha. It was unforgivable; He lifted his hand again across his shoulder and back handed her, sending her flying several more feet back on the ground on her bare back, now lightly scraped and heavily bruised; that was the only answer he gave her.

All of my hate cannot be bound

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming

Now you can try to tear me down

Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming

Thumbing through pages of my fantasies

I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown

I want to kill and rape you the way you raped me

And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down

The memories raced through her mind faster that she could raise again; the memories of the cold water raising up on her body all so slowly, the feeling of those vines restraining her when the water hit her throat, the rush she received from that; it was overwhelmingly strong. Her memories flashed to when he broke her maidenhood and shattered her world; Naraku took her innocence. She could even feel her aura swarming around her in a massive silvery-white power. Her lips curved in a half smile, a single tear ran down her cheek in memory of him violating her, of him making her want him to die like this. Never once, in all of her life had she wished death upon someone until she had met Naraku.

She continued staring at him and took a step forward; his mask of always being a step ahead had fell, she knew she could win; she knew she would win, after he took what he did from her. Once she stood in front of him she looked to her hand at her side and opened it so there was a small hole; a silver-white hilt appeared in her hand and a blade of a katana form soon followed. Naraku's eyes had fallowed the girl's eyes and he too had watched the blade transform and he took a step back and prepared to flee. But, Kagome was a step ahead of him. She lifted up the blade and quickly released a powerful blow of energy on Naraku, killing him and all of the demons within him instantly; everything was engulfed in a white light. A few seconds passed and Kagome held in her hands, the almost completed Shikon no tama - - jewel of four souls. She had tears streaming down her face the memories still haunted her. The blade had disappeared just like her sudden outburst of power.

Why are you trying to make fun of me

You think it's funny, what the fuck you think it's doing to me

You take your turn lashing out at me

I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me

All of my hate cannot be bound

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming

Now you can try to tear me down

Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone

They died

They all screamed and cried

I'm going to take you down

Going to take you down

Going to take you down

Going to take you down

She remembered all of the torturing that hanyou had put her through; within two days you wouldn't think a man could do so much but she was wrong. The way he violated her, his hands all over her; she could remember him being covered in the stench of alcohol and coming to her, forcing harsh kisses on her lips, then slowly forcing himself on her; he tortured her every minute of it. She had never seen him cry, but she could remember his horrible laugh ring in her ears and his red eyes fill her vision because they were filled with sadistic pleasure from watching her cry when he took her virginity. She looked down at him; She had single handily taken down the man they had been trying to take down for so long.

She sighed exhaustedly. She felt numb inside; she had lost so much. She couldn't return to her friends, not after the looks they had given her; she would dishonor them; she forced herself to block them out of her mind, make them almost dead; Make them die with her innocence. "Kagome!!" She heard a familiar voice yell from behind her. With a tear-streaked face, she turned her gaze behind her to see Inu Yasha running towards her. It took her a minute to register the silver-hair hanyou, but once she did, she quickly dropped the Shikon no tama and ran towards him as fast as her weak body would allow it.

When Inu Yasha saw her condition, she wasn't wearing much and her flesh was covered in horrible marks, his speed increased and he wrapped his arms around her the second he was close enough to do so. "Oh Kagome… I'm so sorry I let that happen to you… Please forgive me, Kagome… You're ok right girl? Kagome, what did he do to you? He didn't take it did he?" He asked in a soft voice. He had whispered it against her ebony hair because he had his face buried in it, inhaling her scent deeply. Kagome pulled back slightly from her previous spot, buried in Inu Yasha's chest.

"I think I'm ok… He did take it Inu Yasha… it was so horrible… He took my innocence and the feeling of his hands all over me… It was so scary… I thought I was going to die… Thank goodness you're here Inu Yasha! Never leave me again please. I love you I didn't want it to happen like that, I wanted you to be my friends, I never wanted it to work out that way. I hated him I hated him so much, I killed him… I killed him, he was the person who taught me to hate… I hate him so much." She said through hysterical sobs as she clung to the hanyou. He gently leaned down and placed his lips over her own, silencing her sobs for a moment. He pulled back, gently brought up a clawed hand and brushed away a few tears. "Hey, Calm down. Ok? I'll never leave you again Kagome I promise, I'll always be by your side. I love you too, and we all hate him no one could love him he teaches people to hate Kagome; don't worry. Everything will be fine, everything will work out." He whispered softly offering a small smile. In his pocket, he held the remaining shards.

All of my hate cannot be bound

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming

Now you can try to tear me down

Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming now

All of my hate cannot be bound

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming

Now you can try to tear me

Beat me to the ground, I will see you screaming

Kagome gasped as she lifted her blaring headphones off of her ears, causing Shippou to look over to the startled miko when she sat up abruptly, her eyes flew open and her breathed heavily. "Kagome what's wrong?" Shippou asked hoping over to his surrogate mother who was sitting under the god tree next to him under the bright light of a summer's day. Kagome looked at Shippou only seeing concern in his eyes and smiled, "Nothing Shippou, nothing at all." She said turning off her walk man and looking back at Shippou, "Can you go get me some flowers?" She asked him in a sweet voice; he nodded his red head ad quickly turned around and scurried off to collect flowers. Inu Yasha quietly landed beside Kagome and sat down next to her, while snaking an arm around her waist as doing so. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek, "Did all of that really happen? It couldn't have been a dream… Right?" She asked turning her eyes to Inu Yasha, "As far as your concerned it was a dream… But…" He paused not being able to lie to the girl, "It did happen, he's still dead, but he never touched you. I was supposed to be the only one to remember but I guess something you just can't forget." He said. Kagome smiled, "But how?" She asked leaned forward and resting her head on the hanyou's shoulder, "Simple, I had the last few shards in my pocket." He said. She blinked a few times, "What about becoming a full demo- -" Inu Yasha placing his lips over her own in a soul searing kiss cut her off.

Author Notes- - Ok… Weird ending for those who didn't get it, Inu Yasha when he had Kagome in his arms, got her to make the jewel whole without her knowing (it only takes her touch after all) and he wished on the jewel that Naraku would still be dead but Kagome wouldn't have been raped and she'd still be a virgin and that no one would remember it except for him. If you don't get why he wanted to remember its so that he could always remember why he would never leave Kagome alone again. This is Thoughtless remix by Evanescence, originally I guess it was done by KoRn but… Yeah, I used the Evanescence version. Hope you guys liked the fic and it wasn't too dark or anything.


End file.
